Double Teamed
by VivianTheAnimatronicMew
Summary: Gannon has teamed up with Giovanni, and has sent their corrupted pokemon on a rampage around Hyrule
1. Prologue Chapter

_**WARNING, WHILE I NEVER SHIP IN ANY OF MY FANFICS, THIS STORY STILL MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING.  
**_ _ **VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**_

 _ **If you do not know, this OC, who I just refer to as myself, is a cyborg mew  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ANYWAY, HERE'S MY SECOND STORY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**_

 ** _My POV_**

I was woken up from my nap by a loud bang, as I jumped from pure shock, I fell from my tree. I looked up, and to my surprise, there was a giant portal not to far away, what was even more shocking was there was at least 2 million Pokemon, beaten nearly to death and captured inside a giant net, they were dragged like ragdolls through the portal by what seemed to be a green, deformed human-like creature assisted by none other than Giovanni and his pokemon. I ran as fast as i could to the portal, just barely making it through before it closed. I was plopped down in a strange world. As I wandered further, I heard a bloodcurdling shriek, and before I could even process what I had heard, I was ambushed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tragedy

**_Kid Link is 9 in this story, and I'm 12; there's been controversy over KL's age, but I say it's 9, okay?  
Also, I know every fairy Link's had is no longer with him, but Tati I feel is most likely to return, and I felt like adding her. DEAL WITH IT_**

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

 _ **Link's POV**_

I was in bed, sleeping, when suddenly,a familiar voice yelled in my ear  
"LINK! Ganon was spotted nearby, he came through a portal, bringing some colorful creatures through with him! Are you going to lay around all day, or are you going to stop him?!"  
"Huh? Tati, as much as I appreciate you telling me this, can you not yell in my ear?" I said, getting out of bed  
"Link! This is serious! I haven't sensed this much evil power in my life! I-it's unheard of!"  
I took a deep breath. "Well, if I beat him once, I-I'm sure I can beat him again..." My voice was a bit shaky "Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you leave me to change out of my pajamas?"  
As I got dressed, I asked myself "I wonder what could've caused him to gain so much power..." As I reached to grab my cap, I heard a loud crash outside. I quickly put it on and ran outside, I stood there in shock as several blue creatures that looked like something akin to a Goron Golem, but smoother, and less... ugly. ** _(Golurks)  
_** But something seemed... off about them, a dark aura was surrounding them as if they were possessed... one shot a ghastly purple ball towards  
me.  
I jumped down from my elevated hut, and tucked in to roll as I landed. As the ball hit, I heard a high-pitch shriek. "TATI!" I yelled, running toward the rubble that used to be my home, as I shuffled through it, I uncovered the severely injured fairy, who spoke weakly "Link, please do not worry about me, RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!"  
"I'm not leaving without you, Tati..."  
"JUST GO! PLEASE!"  
"Tati...-"  
"LOOK OUT!"  
A second blast was coming, and this time it was much more powerful, it was white with tints of pink and red. _**  
**_I managed to dodged the main attack, but the blast still sent me flying. Tati wasn't so lucky, however... for half the town was just a crater with a few piles of rubble here and there... Tears ran down my cheek, "Tati... I'm so sorry..." I whimpered.  
As the creature looked at me, I got to my feet and took off, I struggled to do so, as I was sore from tumbling forwards as I ran from the blast. I had escaped, but I then blacked out soon after, only to be awoken by the screams of a pink, cat-like girl in the distance, I looked over, only to find she was being ambushed by redeads.  
I began withdraw my sword, but I froze as saw she had blasted a ring of fire around her, setting the redeads aflame,Only to have more come and cling onto her, restraining her from attacking any more. Seeing this, I continued to withdraw my sword and I charged, readying my sword. As I got closer, I realised not only were they restraining her, they were choking her! Her face was turning blue as she struggled to breath, I swung my sword carefully as not to hit her. Luckily, I only hit the redeads, who dropped dead and releasing the poor girl. I caught her as she fell and softened her fall as I slowly lowered her. She was unconscious, but still breathing. I sat next to her, guarding her from any more attacks that may come.

 ** _LATER..._**

 ** _My POV_**

I awoke to a younger kid next to me.  
"Oh, you're awake! He said  
"What happened..?" I asked  
"You passed out while fighting some redeads." he answered  
"Is that what those things were called?- Wait, what Happened to them anyway?"  
"I killed them."  
"Wait, YOU killed them?"  
"Yeah, I've been the hero of this place for awhile, the name's Link, I'm a Hylian. What about you?"  
"My name's Vivian, I'm a Mew Cyborg."  
"A Mew?"  
"Yeah, I come from the Pokemon world, some strange humanoid creature came and kidnapped millions of the inhabitants along with one of the most evil minds, Giovanni... There's no doubt they've become corrupted and forced to do their bidding... That's why I followed the here"  
"Wait, corrupted creatures and- wait, Humanoid creature? What did he look like exactly?!"  
"He was green, he wore a lot of armor and had red hair?"  
"That's Ganondorf! He's the most evil mind in this world- wait, didn't you say a the named Genovalli, the most evil mind of your world teamed up with him?!"  
"This can't be good... Also, it's Giovanni by the way."  
"Doesn't matter, also, a blue golem-like creature destroyed my town, he had a dark aura around him, do you think that's one of the corrupted Pokemon creatures?"  
"That sounds like a Golurk, they're the heaviest non-legendary flying Pokemon."  
"Wait, they fly? That explains why there was only a single loud crash when they came..."  
"Yeah, they have rockets on their feet and on their hands they use to fly."  
"Anyway, what can we do to stop these things?"  
"If I can knock them out, I may be able to break the spell, It'll be a long journey, and they'll be a lot of pokemon to defeat, are you up to it?"  
"You're kidding me, right? Of course I am!"

 ** _AS ALWAYS, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT, AND I'LL SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


End file.
